Hiver
by Fantomefumee
Summary: Fanfic RenjiXByakuya écrite pour une amie. Sur le thème de l'hiver je sens que je vous surprends là .Basiquement, Renji réfléchit sur son attitude et celle de Byakuya.Spoilers Tome 20


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Tite Kubo, tout comme Bleach d'ailleurs.  
Et oui, ceci est une songfic, oui c'est mal, mais c'est le seul artifice que j'ai trouvé pour me forcer à finir mes fics. Ceci dit je fais un effort pour pas trop trop coller scotcher aux paroles… Enfin, j'essaie… Avec plus ou moins de bonheur… Ou pas… Toujours est-il que là, ma base est Frozen, de Madonna.  
Fanfic écrite pour une amie, sur le thème imposé de l'hiver.  
Rating : T pour allusions très très légères et shonen ai ( garçons qui se font des papouilles pour ceux qui suivraient pas )  
Couple : RenjiXByakuya  
Série : Bleach ( non sans blagues ? )  
Note : Il se peut que des fautes se soient glissées dans le texte. Je suis incapable de me relire efficacement ;;;… Donc je m'excuse d'avance._

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

Kuchiki Byakuya. Chef du clan Kuchiki. Capitaine de la sixième division. La fierté de la Soul Society. L'homme le plus fort du Gotei 13. Le capitaine prodige. Un homme enfermé dans un carcan de convenances, d'apparences, de devoir et d'attentes. Cet homme lui avait volé Rukia. Les Kuchiki lui avaient volé Rukia, leur chef le premier. Avec son attitude hautaine, ses vêtements de riche, son port de noble et son regard froid. Un homme qui le regardait de haut, sans même sembler le voir. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, pas besoin de souiller son champ de vision avec la pourriture du Rukongai, bien sûr. Il était trop grand, trop noble, trop propre, trop riche. Il semblait aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas à l'intérieur des murs infranchissables du Seireitei. Les nobles de la Soul Society, Kuchiki Byakuya parmi eux, ne voulaient pas voir la souillure du Rukongai, et ils ne la voyaient pas.  
C'était du moins ce que Renji avait longtemps pensé. C'était tellement pratique. Tellement simple de hair cet homme qui avait volé son coeur d'un seul et unique regard froid et sans indulgence aucune. Les habitants du Rukongai ne voulaient pas voir la prison qui enfermait les nobles de la Soul Society. Abarai Renji n'avait pas voulu voir la prison de devoir qui enfermait Kuchiki Byakuya aussi sûrement que les murs invisibles du Seireitei enfermaient la Tour Blanche. Et il ne l'avait pas vue.  
Le loup solitaire reste un loup solitaire, et même au coeur de l'hiver il n'a pas besoin de la meute qui l'a rejeté.

_How can life be what you want it to be_

Après tout, c'était tellement plus simple pour lui. Hair les nobles était une évidence. Détester son Capitaine une échappatoire à ce sentiment qui le dévorait et qui jamais n'obtiendrait satisfaction. Comment Kuchiki Byakuya pourrait-il aimer ? Comment pourrait-il dépasser la barrière des classes, la barrières des convenances pour remarquer le petit rat du Rukongai, le chien errant qui n'attendait qu'une marque d'attention qui ne viendrait pas ? Puisque les choses ne se passeraient pas comme il le voudrait, autant détester le noble au coeur de glace qui avait emprisonné son coeur dans une prison cristalline.  
Personne ne se préoccupe du sort du loup solitaire lorsque vient l'hiver.

_You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

Renji n'a jamais aimé l'hiver. Il n'a jamais aimé le froid. Renji aime avoir chaud, il aime l'été et le Soleil. Il attrape toujours froid en hiver. Et lorsqu'il regarde Byakuya, si loin au dessus de lui, si inaccessible du haut de son piédestal de glace, il a l'impression d'être plongé dans l'hiver éternel. Depuis qu'il a fermé son coeur au chef du clan Kuchiki, et il l'a fermé à tous. Et depuis ce temps, il a a froid, et il déteste ça, et il sait qu'il aura froid jusqu'à ce qu'il ait renversé ce piédestal et que les flammes de sa passion aient eu raison du Seigneur des glaces. Parce que ce jour là, le jour où il a cherché à ramener Rukia sur Terre, le jour où il lui a froidement annoncé qu'elle allait être jugé, ce jour là il s'est rendu compte que la glace était en train d'avoir raison de lui, que son coeur aussi était gelé, et il s'est détesté pour ça, et il ne veut plus jamais que ça recommence, et il doit vaincre le Seigneur gelé qui détient son coeur pour mettre fin à l'hiver qui l'emporte peu à peu.  
Abarai Renji n'aime pas l'hiver.  
Et pourtant, le loup solitaire aussi a froid au coeur de l'hiver.

_You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret_

Et il n'a pas cherché à comprendre le glacial Seigneur du clan Kuchiki. Il n'a pas cherché à voir derrière l'épaisse couche de glace qui le protège, il n'a pas voulu voir au delà des apparence. Et maintenant qu'il le voit sur ce lit, en train de lutter pour sa vie, de lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans le froid éternel, il se rend compte qu'au delà de la glace, il y avait bien un homme, un homme dont il a eu peur, qu'il n'a pas cherché à comprendre, parce qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté. Un homme fragile, un homme qui s'accroche à une vie qui ne lui a apporté que du malheur.  
Et il regrette. Il regrette de ne pas avoir été là. Il regrette de ne pas l'avoir soutenu. Il regrette de ne pas avoir affronté le froid. Il regrette de l'avoir hai. Il a été tellement minable... Le rôle d'un vice capitaine, c'est de soutenir son capitaine, pas de le trahir. Parce qu'on en est là. Une fois de plus, le Seigneur du clan Kuchiki s'est fait trahir par ceux dont il était le plus proche. Et la couche de glace s'est épaissie.  
Et maintenant, personne ne sait s'il va trouver l'énergie de vivre, et s'il va seulement avoir envie de retourner vers ceux qui ont perdu leur temps à le hair et à le laisser se noyer dans ses regrets.  
Personne ne veut aider le loup, seul dans le froid de l'hiver, le loup que tout le monde hait.

_You're broken_

Pourtant, c'était une évidence. Il s'était voilé la face. Il n'avait pas voulu voir la douleur dans les yeux noirs de son capitaine. Il avait préféré n'entendre que la froideur de son ton. Il avait clamé qu'il serait plus fort que lui, mais il s'était reposé sur lui. Ils s'étaient tout reposés sur lui. Après tout, Kuchiki Byakuya était tellement froid, tellement solide. Personne ne vainc l'hiver. La neige recouvre tout. Qui aurait pu que quoi que ce soit pourrait atteindre la citadelle de glace.  
Et pourtant il git là sur ce lit, avec une respiration tellement faible...  
Et lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux, lorsque son regard croise celui de Renji, la douleur au fond de ses prunelles est tellement évidente, tellement déchirante que Renji se demande comment il a pu trouver le courage de se réveiller. Comment il a pu trouver la force de vivre avec ce coeur brisé par les pertes et les trahisons.  
Parce que derrière la muraille de glace, recouvert par la neige de l'hiver, il y a un homme, et que tout le monde se repose sur cet homme et que jamais personne ne lui donne le peu dont il a besoin. Et qu'à force de toujours agir pour le bien du plus grand nombre, sans que personne entende jamais ses appels, cet homme a été brisé.  
On ne veut pas répondre au hurlement du loup solitaire qui meurt de froid au coeur de l'hiver lorsqu'on est bien à l'abri auprès du feu.

_When your heart's not open_

Renji n'a vu que le froid chez son capitaine, il s'est convaincu que son coeur était fermé, mais celui dont le coeur était fermé, c'était lui, et aucun autre. C'est lui, Abarai Renji, qui a fermé son coeur et qui n'a laissé aucune chance au Seigneur des Glaces. Et maintenant la muraille s'est encore épaissie, et son coeur se serre lorsqu'il entend la voix froide du capitaine Kuchiki qui constate d'un ton sans émotions qu'il doit être déçu de le voir en vie.  
Et ça lui fait mal, parce qu'il a eu beau clamer qu'il n'attendait que ça, lorsqu'il a cru qu'il le perdrait, il n'a jamais eu autant de peine.  
Et il se demande s'il n'est pas trop tard pour ouvrir son coeur.  
Il se demande s'il n'est pas trop tard pour affronter le froid et répondre à l'appel du loup qui se meurt.

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

Et peut être qu'il est très présomptueux, mais il se dit que peut être, s'il n'est pas trop tard, si Byakuya veut bien lui laisser une chance, peut être qu'il pourra faire fondre la glace, au moins un peu, pour se frayer un passage et panser un peu les plaies de ce coeur qui saigne.  
Peut être que si quelqu'un sortait de sa maison, de son abri près du feu, peut être que si quelqu'un affrontait le froid de l'hiver, le loup qui meurt de froid pourrait être réchauffé.

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart_

Alors il essaie d'expliquer. Il essaie maladroitement de s'excuser. Il essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le hait pas, au contraire. Il essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il a besoin de lui, qu'il n'imagine pas la vie sans lui, que le voir mourrir serait la pire des choses, que lorsqu'il a vu Shinsou transpercer sa poitrine, il a cru que c'était son propre coeur qu'on transperçait, et qu'il ne veut plus jamais, jamais être séparé de lui.  
Personne n'aime être seul au coeur de l'hiver. Pas même le loup solitaire.

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me_

Et il se fiche d'être présomptueux lorsqu'après l'intervention d'Ichigo il prend ses mains et il les embrasse, comme il a toujours voulu le faire, il les embrasse avec ferveur jusqu'à ce que la méfiance s'atténue au fond de ses prunelles. Et peut être que Senbonzakura le réduira en miettes lorsque son capitaine réalisera ce qu'il est en train de faire mais il prend le corps mince dans ses bras. Il veut réchauffer le Seigneur des glaces, il veut passer la barrière gelée, il veut atteindre l'homme derrière, et que, pour une fois, Kuchiki Byakuya puisse se reposer sur quelqu'un, au lieu d'être le soutien de tous ceux qui avaient besoin de quelqu'un à craindre, quelqu'un à réverer, quelqu'un à hair. Et il lui demande de se fier à lui, de se donner à lui, il le supplie de le croire, parce qu'il l'aime, et qu'il l'a toujours aimé, et du fond du coeur, et qu'il regrette d'avoir perdu tant de temps.  
Parce que même le loup solitaire a besoin d'être aimé. Et que celui qui a recueilli le loup au coeur de l'hiver peut peut être espérer avoir un jour sa confiance.

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key_

Mais pour ça, il a besoin de son autorisation. Il a besoin de son accord. Parce que même s'il passe la muraille de glace, seul le Seigneur de la citadelle possède les clefs de la forteresse. Et il ne les donnera pas à n'importe qui, surtout pas à celui qui l'a déjà trahi, qui n'a jamais jusque là cherché à le comprendre.  
Les loups ne se soumettent pas si facilement aux chiens errants.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

Et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il lui a fait tellement de mal, en lui imposant sa haine ouverte, son agressivité permanente, en faisant peser sur lui le poids de sa rancune. En s'appuyant comme tous les autres sur lui, parce qu'il était tellement commode de hair et de mépriser le noble au coeur de glace, celui qui n'a comme seul mérite que d'être né héritier du plus grand des quatre clans majeurs du Seireitei. Alors que plus que tout autre, le Seigneur Kuchiki a dû prouver encore et toujours sa valeur. Et plus que tout autre, il a été abandonné, trahi, délaissé. Alors non, Renji ne peut pas le blamer de le repousser, doucement mais fermement.  
Même mourrant, le loup a sa fierté. Même mourrant, le loup préfèrera partir seul au coeur de l'hiver que rejoindre la meute qui l'a chassé.

_And you should know I suffer the same_

Et pourtant, cette fois, c'est le coeur de Renji qui se brise en voyant la douleur qui revient dans les prunelles sombres de son capitaine. Il voudrait l'aider, il ne voudrait rien plus que faire disparaître cette souffrance, et le fait d'en être incapable le fait se sentir faible, faible comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il a l'impression que jamais il ne regagnera sa confiance, que le mur s'est reformé, plus solide que jamais, et que jamais plus il ne pourra le franchir. Il a l'impression qu'il s'éloigne.  
Et il regarde les traces du loup s'effacer dans la neige alors que celui disparait au coeur de l'hiver, une fois de plus.

_If I lose you  
My heart will be broken_

Et il a l'impression qu'il va le perdre, encore une fois. Et c'est son coeur qui saigne. C'est son coeur qui voudrait ériger une barrière de glace pour se protéger. Et il ne veut pas ça. Il voudrait juste pouvoir pénétrer dans le coeur de son capitaine, et ce n'est pas en carapaçonnant le sien qu'il y arrivera.  
Renji n'aime pas l'hiver.  
Renji ne veut pas perdre son Seigneur du froid.  
Renji refuse de renoncer. Il ne capitulera pas comme il a capitulé par principe le jour où son Seigneur a volé son coeur. Il se battra.  
Et peut être, s'il va assez vite, les traces dans la neige ne s'effaceront pas.

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die_

Alors il ne renonce pas. Et lorsque Byakuya lui dit de partir, il refuse. Lorsqu'il le menace, il ne cède pas. Et il ne quitte pas son chevet. Il reste auprès de lui, jour et nuit, et il lui parle, sans arrêt, il essaie d'alléger sa peine, à sa façon bourrue et maladroite, tantôt en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère, tantôt en se réfugiant derrière le travail, mais toujours, il essaie de lui expliquer, de lui faire comprendre que plus jamais il ne le trahira, qu'il est trop important pour ça, et qu'il voudrait juste qu'il cesse de souffrir, qu'il ne supporte plus de voir de la douleur dans ses yeux. Et il sent que peu à peu, la méfiance disparait, mais il sait qu'il a beaucoup à se faire pardonner. Et il sait aussi qu'il ne renoncera pas.  
Parfois, on peut ignorer le froid le plus cinglant. Le chien errant n'aime pas l'hiver, mais il ne perdra pas la piste du loup.

_You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

Il ne craindra plus l'hiver, il ne craindra plus la glace. Il apprendra à aimer le froid si cela peut lui permettre de se rapprocher de Byakuya. Aucun froid ne peut être aussi terrible que celui qui l'envahissait peu à peu alors qu'il fermait son coeur au Seigneur des glaces. Alors qu'il laissait sa peur lui glacer les entrailles, la peur d'être rejetté autant que de le comprendre et de découvrir que celui sur lequel tout le monde se repose est en fait un homme, un homme comme les autres, un homme avec ses faiblesses.  
Et le chien frigorifié retrouve le loup mourrant et réchauffe l'animal blessé de son corps épuisé. Parce que même le loup solitaire ne mérite pas de mourrir seul au coeur de l'hiver.

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

Il sait qu'un jour il arrivera à faire fondre la glace, parce que maintenant il en est sûr, il ne renoncera pas. Un jour, il ressentira le bonheur de ne pas être repoussé lorsqu'il prend ses mains, lorsqu'il essaie de caresser son visage. Un jour il le laissera franchir la barrière de glace sans le repousser.  
Et le chien errant traîne le loup à l'abri pour le réchauffer, pour ne pas que la glace le tue.

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart_

Jamais plus il ne laissera quoi que ce soit les séparer. Parce qu'il a fini par obtenir sa confiance. Peut être pas son amour, mais au moins son amitié. Et la douleur disparait petit à petit au fond des prunelles sombres du Seigneur du froid. Et Renji ne veut pas perdre ça en le brusquant, mais il voudrait savoir si un jour Byakuya pourra l'aimer. Si un jour ses sentiments seront partagés. Si un jour ils seront réunis et plus jamais séparés.  
Et le chien errant lèche patiemment les plaies du loup blessé.

_Mmmmmm, give yourself to me_

Et un jour il le lui a demandé. Il a affronté sa peur et il lui a demandé de se donner à lui. C'est affreusement présomptueux. Comment le chef du clan Kuchiki pourrait-il se donner à un rat du Rukongai ? Mais il n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il n'en peut plus de n'être qu'un ami. Il n'en peut plus de cette proximité trompeuse, ça ne lui suffit plus, parce que lui il l'aime, il l'aime à en mourrir et à en supporter le froid de l'hiver, et pourtant il n'aime pas l'hiver.  
Mais pourquoi le loup renoncerait-il à sa liberté chérie pour suivre un chien errant au retour du printemps ?

_Mmmmmm, you hold the key_

Et pourtant, le noble parmi les nobles a choisi de donner la clef de son coeur à un vulgaire rat du Rukongai. Une fois de plus. Il a choisi de braver les convenances. Une fois de plus. Mais qui irait faire des reproches à celui qui aurait sacrifié sa soeur au nom de l'honneur ? Qui irait faire des reproches à celui à que la désapprobation de ses pairs a failli conduire à tout perdre, sa seule famille, tout ce qui lui restait de son seul amour et sa vie ? Qui irait faire des reproches à celui qui réapprend enfin à vivre après des années de désespoir, des années à porter à lui seul le poids de la confiance, de la haine ou de la dévotion de toute une société ?  
Et le loup a renoncé à sa solitude pour suivre le chien errant. Après tout, même à deux, la liberté reste la liberté. Et lorsque la neige fond, même le loup solitaire retrouve la liberté d'aimer.

_If I could melt your heart_

Et Renji se demande s'il a mérité le bonheur qu'il a maintenant, juste pour avoir fait fondre un peu de glace.  
Parce qu'après tout, l'hiver n'a pas besoin du chien errant pour laisser la place au printemps.


End file.
